Competitive Love
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: A handsome Captain and a feisty first mate who sail the seven seas teasing one another and trying to out best the other. But, what happens when you finally set your sites on a hearty ship to plunder and another enemy gets in your way? Pirate!EnglandxReader


***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Author's note:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not.

***Pairing/Shipping: **Pirate EnglandxReader

A grand ship full of hard, good looking, working men, ran by the master of the ship, the fierce Captain Arthur, and his first mate, the oh-so-fine Madam _! Although it's considered a curse to have a woman on board a ship, not a single man would cross her. For they know she is more hardcore than most. The men are scrubbing the decks while Captain Arthur navigates the boat with his feet while sitting back in his chair. It's a nice beautiful and breezy day. The wind coursing through dear Captains short messy blonde hair and the sound of the sea is all he needs. And, of course, his beloved first mate, _. Who was still getting some beauty sleep, of course.

Not moments later do you come up from the cabin, you share with your Captain lover, and land with a loud enough thud for the dear Captain to hear you. "Aye, you slacker, how dare ye prop yer feet up wit'out dem shinin' like gold ye bad excuse of a Cap'n?"

Arthur just laughs loudly, "She awakes from her deep slumber! How is the beauteous wench of these fair seas doing today"? He takes a knife from his holder and stands up, pointing it at you with a playful grin.

"Aye, this beauteous wench slept wonderfully. Can't ye tell?" You point to the massive bed head sticking out everywhere. "Oh? Ye wanna play eh?" You take the long sword from your belt and point it at the Captain with a smirk. "I think mine be a bit bigger. Rawr, how dare ye wake me wit yer bad steering."

"Heh," he smirks, tilting his head and admiring your hair for a moment. Thinking how good it looks like that. "I thought ye had had enough beauty sleep...ON GUARD!"

At that moment, he leaps forward and starts fighting you, with his tiny little knife, along the upper deck while the men who are scrubbing the decks shake their heads, smiling, thinking 'every day'. Arthur is agile like a ballerina with his steps and so are you.

"Oh you think so, huh?" You tap his little knife with your sword to tease him for a brief moment with a smirk on your face. "I think somebody was a wee bit lonely up 'ere."

"Aye, just a lil", he flashes a wink at you before jumping onto the banisters and laughing his dirty little pirate laugh.

Right before he is completely on the banister, you manage to knock his hand holding the knife out of the way and claiming his captain's hat with your long sword and place it on top of your head with a mighty laughter of victory.

"MADAM! MY HAT!" He swiftly cuts off the top button of your white shirt. "Arrr, you're a saucy wench ye know that?"

"Aye, but ye be 'avin' to work for this hat you scurvy birdie." You wink at him and show a little chest for him, since he cut off the top button to reveal a little cleavage, and to tease him. "Come at me baby, your new Captain awaits." And with that, you cut the first letter of your name into the knee of his trousers.

He gapes at you with his little man knee showing through his britches. "I'll make you pay for that wench!" He jumps onto a rope and swings in front of you, grabbing you for a nice romantically, scurvy filled kiss until you land on the other side of the ship. While you weren't paying attention to nothing but his face and teasing him, he wrapped a rope around your waist for payback.

You just laugh at him because riling him up is just so much fun. "Oh will I now? And what is my lil first mate gonna do to innocent lil ol me?

"Aye, ye know I love ye very much. So I'll put ye where ye belong!" He winks at you before you're hauled up in the air.

You squeal with delight when you're lifted into the air with the mass of sails that are blowing along with the wind.

"How's that, my innocent one?" He laughs more watching you.

You start to act like a chicken flapping your wings, "I can flyyy! An ooouuuiii! I love ye too, but, I still 'ave yer haaat! Mwhahahahaha!"

"Oh bugger!" He realizes that you still have his hat and loosens the rope and angles it so that you fall right into his arms and takes his hat back. "I'll teach ye a lesson lass!" He takes you bridal style and marches off to his quarters and tosses you onto his plush burgundy bed that's fit for royalty.

"We 'ave a mission my love! And it'll be a quickun!" He throws a dagger at his map that's on a wall behind his desk. "Around noon, we attack the Mary Lander. A boat full of young women!" He chuckles. "The lads'll be glad to get some attention and the boat is chock full of o' goodies. Theses be the upper class women of the crown. We shall give em a cruise they won't be fergettin' along with a ransom to safely return 'em." He pops open a bottle of rum.

You take the rum from his hands and take a swig of it, "Aye, that'll definitely come in handy fer us. And the men'll be happy to 'ave some female company. Since I be only given ye some attention." You wink at him and take one more drink before handing it back to him.

"The men think it a bit unfair, but, they know their place. Many women could only dream of bein' taken by a pirate, and most of the men on board are above average lookers I'd say! " He takes a drink of the rum himself and sits in his cushiony red velvet chair and gazes at you with a smile on his face.

You give a small squeal of excitement, only because you love raids so much and love finding interesting things on other vessels. "Oh this is gonna be so fun! The men'll 'ave some toys to play with and I can see what interesting finds there may be on the ship! But, what about the men on that ship? There's bound to be guards on board?"

Arthur thinks for a moment, rubbing his chin, "Well...hmmm, either new recruits or walk the plank. Though I doubt we'll 'ave to worry about them once we secure the vessel, after knocking most of them out of course."

"I 'ave a good idea. How about we commandeer their ship and take it fer ourselves?"

"Now that", he sits forward, " is a find idea! But...who would run the ship? I refuse to be away from you". He sits back and makes a pouting face like his candy was taken away from him.

Before you can answer, America comes barging in all happy and cheery, while Japan comes in after him all quite and serene.

"HEYYY GUYS!" America practically yells loud enough for you to go deaf and has a bottle of rum in his hands.

You cover your ears when he yells and look at Arthur. "I never implied I would. Ye'd only get so lonely, but Alfred can!" You shout with glee yourself.

Alfred just looks at you with confusion, and be partly inebriated. "...I can what?"

"Ye can run the next ship we capture and Kiku can help you!...since you'd get lost on your own". You had to tease him about his poor navigational skills.

"What?! For reals?! I can navigate me own ship?" He gets all flutterbugged with happiness and his eyes start to sparkle. "I can name it...THE AWESOME EXPRESS!"

Arthur just looks at him, trying to remember why he keeps him on this ship in the first place. "Well...I suppose it would be okay, so long as Japan goes with him to make sure the women are okay until they are returned to port..."

"Also, if we get new recruits, we should divide the new ones up on both ships and do the same for our veteran ones. So they can train the new ones right; the way we like it."

Your dear Captain smirks and nods, "Just what I was thinking my chummy rummy. This'll be most interesting indeed." He goes outside to round up the men while Alfred, Kiku and you follow behind.

The fierce and vibrant Captain Arthur steps up on the deck and shouts in his deep voice for all the hear, "Listen up fellas! Just off the East of the Ocean is the Mary Lander ship! And on board be England's finest wenches! How about we go show 'em a good time ye lads?!"

Some of the men already know of that ship and are shouting as loud as they can in sheer happiness, but when the Captain mentions the wenches, they all start cheering loudly.

"And lastly," he adds, "Half of ye will be goin on that thar ship and the other half be stayin here with the wonderful me. The reason bein'? Because we're gonna take that ship as our own! We hit them tomorrow around noon! Then off to port!"

With that bit of information, the men are cheering so loud you'd think the whole world could hear them and give your position away.

You cheer right along with them because the excitement is beyond contagious and you love raiding other ships and everything else actually. So long as your Captain was by your side, you felt invincible.  
The men work hard to get the ship together for an attack, while some of the others are checking that they are looking good. However, that would soon change as the winds start to turn against you and so might your fortunes.

After everything is finished for the next day, everyone retires to their quarters to get some much needed sleep; for they would need it.

Dawn hits and along with it a nice blast that hits the side of the ship you're on and knocks its almost to its side. You were halfway on the bed when the canon ball hit the ship and get thrown right off and up against the loving wall.

"KKLDSJFLDHJD!" Is all you could muster to say as you hold your head in your hands trying to subdue the loving pain that feels like it's growing.

"We're under attack!" Arthur booms so loud the whole ship can hear him and some men are already screaming to get to their spots and ready for battle.

After collecting your senses, you quickly throw on some clothes and grab your gear and run outside to help with the fight. When you get out there, you see another big pirate ship that could rival yours. And, you knew exactly who it was from the way it looked and the flag that was flown high above on its mast. It was France.

The opposing ship was getting closer now, and soon would be close enough for the crew to jump on board to yours. But, not without a nice rivalry fight first. The Frenchman running the ship was shouting orders and his crew was scrambling around and soon, one more canon ball was shot in your direction. It barely missed the side of the ship. And, Captain Arthur did the same right back at his rival; leaving a nice big dent in the ship. The fierce Captain laughed at France and French obscenities could be heard. Now, both of the ships were close and the scrambling and jumping of feet could be heard below the decks.

"Get off my ship before I kick you off frog!" You could hear Arthur growl at the Frenchman.

France just laughs at him and before you know it, they both are sword fighting and you notice two others that are with him. Romano and Gilbert are also among his other men that are fighting. Alfred and Kiku are not far behind in the fight as they each take on the opposing enemy.

"Ohhhhh, I see a beautiful rose is still on this tacky excuse of a ship", he gives you a quick wink and kicks Arthur back long enough to show you his dazzling pearly whites.

"...", you just give him an unimpressed face and hold up your sword, letting him know you'll cut off his hair if he tries anything.

"Honhonhon! Still feisty as evah! I like that in a woman." Before he can make his way to you, your beloved Captain jumps in the way and has his sword right near France's throat.

"Aye, this wench be mine. Try to take her, again, and I'll turn ye into a frog experiment."

"Oh," France acts all dramatic, "why don't you let the young miss decide for herself on who she would like to be with non?"

You give him the finger and he looks shocked. "Because that be me answer you prickly pear". You say to him with an evil grin. "There be plenty of women in the sea, but ye cannot 'ave me."

"Tsk tsk. Just because you are a pirate doesn't mean you can't be a lady, my rose. And, " before he finished his sentence, someone jumped down from the mast and had his sword pointing towards you and Arthur. It was Antonio. "I will never give up until I have one her heart from you, you low life English dog," he managed to finish.

"Please." You said and rolled your eyes. You took your sword and started swinging it skillfully at the Spaniard while Arthur and France continued their own fighting for you. Even though, you would never go off with France, it was just so much fun to keep beating him and watching him sail off with his tail between his legs.

"Ahhhh, you are very good seniorita!" Antonio said to you with a dazzling smile as you both crosses swords around the deck.

You gave him a wink, "But of course! I learned from the best!"

Antonio was just as good as you were, even better, but it's not his style to be harsh or let a woman loose. Another loud bang came from your ship that made everyone turn their head towards France's ship when a few loud French obscenities were heard.

"SACRE BLEU!" France screamed and cried at the same time when he saw a beautiful hole near the bottom of his ship; making it start to sink more and would barely make it if it wasn't patched up right away.

Captain Arthur just bellowed a laugh knowing that he won again, thanks to his excellent pirate crew.

France yelled, "PULL BACK! I will NOT be stuck on this evil and tacky ship!"

Spain looked at you and gave you a smile and a wink, "Until next time amiga. May you stay safe on the seas." Then in a flash, he was jumping across back on the ship he was on with a cursing Gilbert.

As France's ship was leaving and all the men were on their own ships, he called out when they were out of reach of you, "I WILL BE BACK FOR WHAT IZ MINE! UNTL ZEN MY ROSE! AU REVOIR!" And his ship slinked away towards the horizon.

Your beloved Captain noticed where you were and came to your side, "Are you alright _?" He checked you over real quick, and was glad that not even a scratch was on you this time.

You giggled a bit, "Of course I'm fine! I have a fine teacher to show me the rope." You gave him a small wink. "But, I think I did a much better job than you at holding my opponent off. Just look at you! You're a mess!"

"Aye, ye do if I do say so myself. And excuse me?" He said with a sassy tone, "And what's this? You have strand of hair out of place yerself you slacker. I ought to make ye scrub the decks for lookin a mess af'er a nice battle. But fer now, I should thank the scurvy man who put that whole in just the right part of that frogs ship."

You gave him a smile, "Uhuh, and so we're both in need of a nice deck scrubbin punishment." And just then, you could hear Alfred laughing as he came back up on deck.

"And whatever be so funny you drunkard? Where 'ave ye been?"

"Oh! Sorry Cap'n but I thought a nice hole near the bottom of his ship would look nice for once." Alfred said with a gleeful smile, and some rum now occupying his had.

You both looked at him and smiled. "Aye, that be some fine thinkin'...fer once."

"What say ye now Cap'n? The ship be needin' repairin before goin to attack the Crown's best ship."

"Ahh, that be right luv. First we go repair our ship, then, if we still be 'avin time..." he paused a moment making sure there were enough men around to hear," THEN THE MARY LANDER!"

The men that heard were all cheering and started making repairs to the ship right away; in hopes that it would suffice long enough until the Mary Lander's goodies were all yours.

Your wonderful Captain, and lover, looked at you with that smile you know is only for you and said, "Aye, my luv, I do so love you very much, and by me side."

You smiled back at him and replied, "And I love ye too."


End file.
